Breathe Again
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Kai/Miguel Yaoi. Kai finds himself unable to breathe and a certain Spaniard stays by his side. Maybe his one-sided crush isn t that one-sided after all?


**An; Wanted to try to write a Miguel X Kai oneshot since I've read a lot of them and the pairing is starting to get pretty good in my eyes. I tend to make my stories too serious so please tell me to get better in making oneshots! Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning; don´t read if you dislike Yaoi.

* * *

**

**Crimson **orbs eyes the room in silence while the owner of them takes a slow sip of his drink. The taste of watermelon mixed with a low percentage of alcohol calms down his beating heart somewhat but he can't tear his eyes away from his crush's silhouette. The fellow beyblader stands there together with his female team mate while looking as hot as ever in the Russian's eyes. The Spaniard's tanned skin seems to glow in the light of the moon but the man himself is ignorant of his stunning appearance. That's what Kai likes about Miguel, he's gorgeous but doesn't care one bit about it.

It happened some month ago, during one of the competitions where he first met the man. They faced each other in a battle that he won easily but Kai knows about the struggle Miguel fought at the time and the fact that he played a fair game made a great impact on him. Breaking the ties with someone like Barthez, so similar to like Boris, isn't easy and the fact that he did pull through made him grow in Kai´s eyes. Their eyes met in a moment that fight and he was lost, lost in a feeling he hasn't felt before. Love a feeling that took weeks for Kai to figure out. Kai takes another sip of his drink but doesn't look away from his crush.

All Beyblading teams has gathered at Tyson´s dojo and are currently celebrating the Japanese man's victory in the last championship. Kai first though that coming would be a burden but he couldn't decline the invite when he heard that _all _teams would be there. A certain team mate of his also threatened to shoot him with his launcher if he declined, Tala becomes rather irritating when he wants to meet the always blushing Raul, his boyfriend. A deep sigh leaves pale lips at the thought. He's seriously envious at his team mate since his love is returned while his seems to be one-sided. _Why would someone like Miguel be interested in me?_ Kai snorts. _I'm not the talkative type so I'm not really giving him any chances though…_

Kai regards the man from under his fringe and is taken aback when a pair of eyes suddenly meets his gaze. The feeling of being busted enters his being but Kai, who's an expert at covering his true emotions, hides his surprise and embarrassment well. A gentle smile grows on Miguel´s lips and he nods as if to say that he saw him. Kai returns the greeting in the same manner but starts to lose his cool when the said Spaniard starts to make his way over to him.

"Hey."

"Hn." Kai nods once again.

Miguel looks at him without any signs of fear and the fact that the slightly shorter man dares to look him straight in the eyes for more than a second makes the Russian both happy and uncomfortable. He has always had a reputation among Beybladers and people tend to avoid getting in his way but Miguel doesn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Not comfortable in crowds like this, right?"

That is another thing why Kai likes Miguel; he seems to be able to read him in a way no one can, even though he has all of his defences up. It isn't a surprise though because people always surround the blonde and that must have given him experience that Kai himself doesn't have. It saves Kai a lot of explanation, which he appreciates but it would be troublesome if the Spaniard could read his thoughts.

"Well…sort of." Is his short answer.

"Same here." Miguel agrees. "Crowds like these makes me force smiles all day the I wake up with aching cheeks…"

"…?" Kai looks at him with a raised brow.

"Heheh…" He laughs it off. "Well I can't really be myself with this many people around."

"I guess we're both here for Tyson's sakes then." Kai concludes.

Miguel steps back and leans against the wall in silence for some moments. The silence makes Kai gaze down at him with well-hidden curiosity. Something about Miguel seems off today but he knows when he can't ask for more. The two of them barely knows each other outside the Beydish so it would be improper for him to step inside Miguel´s personal bubble. _Or am I just thinking too much?_

"…You can say that…" Miguel tells him in a voice that makes him believe that's hiding something.

"Miguel." Kai utters his name and it sends a shiver down his spine. "Is everything alright?"

"Heh? Yeah!" Miguel answers with a smile. "Just thinking too much."

Crimson eyes widen a fraction at that statement and he's about to say something when the host of the party approaches them. Tyson is smiling broadly and he taps Kai on the shoulder as a greeting and he gets a slightly irritated stare from Kai. _Geez…why am I always interrupted…? _A quiet, almost unnoticeable, sigh from Miguel tells him he feels the same. It makes his heart skip a beat and Kai finds himself cursing Tyson under his breath.

"Thanks for coming! I seriously though you would ditch the party since your team lost, Kai." Tyson comments. "I mean losing in the final round must be frustrating!"

If Tyson wasn't his friend Kai would surely had told him off but bragging and acting like a king is parts of his personality, which is better to ignore.

"Hn."

"C´mon you two, join us by the table you'll miss all the food otherwise."

* * *

**The **two bladers sit down without arguing and Miguel is quick to join the conversations with a big smile. Kai regards him and finds himself pondering over what he just said about forcing smiles. He looks so comfortable when smiling and Kai can't read him at all. Is the Miguel he knows fake too?

"C´mon Kai, eat some!" Tyson interrupts his thoughts by placing a plate with a piece of cake in front of him.

"I can't eat it." Kai objects. "The team is on a special diet."

Max looks up with an expression that tells Kai that the American/Japanese boy thinks he's crazy. Big blue eyes looks around and he points at one of Kai´s team mates with a smile.

"Hey Kai, Even Bryan is eating it."

Kai turns his eyes to where Max points and finds his violent gangster-like friend sitting close to a certain martial arts expert eating cake like a love struck couple. The two of them has been dating for a couple of months but it was a pain in the ass at first since Tala constantly reminded Garland of the battle where he ended up in a coma. Bryan defended his love and no one wants to be in his way when he's protective over something or someone; he has _iron_ fists.

"Bryan?" Kai complains.

Garland is leaning against Bryan´s chest in a comfortable manner while the Russian feeds him cake. Yes, the sight is pretty odd but Bryan can be gentle when he wants to.

"Heh Sorry boss but I couldn't resist."

_Resist the cake or Garland? _Kai sweat drops anime style. Kai decides to give in and take a bite so Tyson finally would shut up. The cake melts in his mouth and he enjoys the strawberries in silence. His weakness for fruits and berries is something he keeps a secret. The conversation goes on without him, instead he glances at Miguel who's sitting in front of him. It doesn't take long before he feels how his face is getting warmer. Kai want to curse himself for his girlish behaviour but a tickling sensation is his throat tells me it's not a blush of embarrassment. The itching grows worse when he tries to make it better with a glass of water and a thought makes him push away his plate away from him. _Is it…? _

Leaning back against his chair Kai tries to calm down and he drinks some more water to cleanse his throat from whatever is causing him this itching. It doesn't go away though, it becomes worse. It becomes hard to breathe suddenly and that's when it hits him; he's having an allergy attack. He pushes himself up from his chair without informing anyone and makes his way to the toilet, ignorant of the pair of eyes following him. The picture of him in the mirror is still normal but his air passages hurts like hell and grows in size quickly. He can see how red marks are forming on his face and he forces himself not to start scratching. Kai, who still thinks it will turn out ok, sits down on the toilet and takes slow deep breaths to calm himself down. Sweat is forming on his forehead and the perfect fringe gets damp by it. A sign that tells him it won't get better without medicine is that his lips starts to swell and throb. They hurt and gets bigger and breathing becomes a problem.

"Fuck…" He murmurs to himself, aware of that he has to go to the hospital as fast as possible. Kai hates hospital as much as the employees seems to love his visits.

Red eyes dart to his hands when he pushes himself up; they are shaking slightly. A snort is heard followed by the sound of a door being closed quite roughly. Walking through a room crowded with people looking like a red tomato with silicon lips isn't something he likes but he keeps his head high as he approaches the table where Tyson, and _Miguel_, sits. His arrival interrupts the conversation and eyes turn to look at him with the question; _Why doesn't he sit down? _On their faces.

"Kai what's wrong?" Miguel asks him.

Kai can't handle his feelings for Miguel at the moment so he ignores the question and looks at Tyson instead. The always cold Russian is so hot due to allergy chock and Miguel´s attention is only make him blush more. _I don't want him to see me like this. So weak. _Putting his clenched fists on the table he focuses on Tyson.

"I need to go to the hospital." Kai tells them flatly in a voice that tells them of his breathing problem.

An eerie silence takes place for a while before Tyson finally understands what he just said. The Japanese teen regards him with wide eyes and seems to finally notice his non Kai-ish look.

"Heh!?" Tyson looks at him with surprise in his eyes. "What's wrong? Your face is all red and your lips…"

"Just…call an ambulance would you?" He interrupts him in a slightly desperate voice.

"Eh, right!"

Kai tries to ignore all the eyes on him as he walks through the room and sits down in the garden. The fresh cold air feels nice against his burning skin and he focuses to calm down his beating heart. Panicking would only make him get worse faster. _Fuck, why now?_ Kai asks himself. _What did I react to? Alcohol…? Cake…? _

One of Kai´s weaknesses is that he can't eat everything. He has since birth been allergic to a lot of things but they come and goes like the wind so bringing the needle with adrenaline is something he easily forgets. The attacks comes seldom but they're bad when they do so bad that he's been close to suffocating a couple of times.

* * *

**It's **hard to calm down when you feel how your whole body is on fire and grows in size but Kai is calm, at least on the outside. Tyson told him that an ambulance is on the way but the man had to return inside since Kai´s sudden disappearance started a commotion. All he has to do now is wait.

Kai decides to lie down when his lungs starts to hurt due to the lack of oxygen. The cold wooden floor feels so good against his irritated skin and he wants to embrace the coldness as much as possible. Turning to the side he presses his right cheek to the floor and an attempt to slow down the swelling. Air emerges from his lips in short, uncontrolled pants. He closes his eyes and starts to listen after the sound of the ambulance but he hears something else instead.

"Kai!!"

Kai doesn't get the chance to see if the person saying his name is the one he thinks it's before quick steps are heard. A large, cold hand touches his shoulder and the feel of it sends a bolt of electricity through his whole body. The want and need to lean into the touch mixed together with his current state makes him dizzy but is able to glance up at his secret crush. The look on Miguel´s face scares him more than his condition does and it takes his breath away. The Spaniard is sitting close to him, so close so his back touches the other's stomach, and is leaning over him with a concerned expression on his face.

"I thought you passed out…" He seems to sigh with relief. "Tyson said the ambulance is on its way here so keep on breathing!"

"N-not…aargh…as easy a-as it…sounds." Kai pants out in an attempt to keep his pride and distance himself from Miguel.

He doesn't want Miguel to see this side of him, so weak and gasping for air on the floor like this so he tries to push him away. The tanned blader has another idea though and brings him into his arms.

"Shhhh! Don't speak, focus on breathing."

Crimson eyes grow wide as plates at this and if he weren't red as a tomato already a deep blush would have been seen. Kai tries to push him away at first but finds it useless, Miguel is too strong for him and the blonde doesn't let go. Warm breath hits skin as Kai pants against the other man, sweat soaks him and he's holding a panicking Russian but Miguel doesn't seem to care. Kai closes his eyes and tries to forget the embarrassment but his beating heart keeps him informed about his feelings all too well. Can you feel like crying and laughing at the same time? A shaky hand grabs Miguel´s shirt as he finally gives in and allows himself to be embraced.

It doesn't take long before a car speeds into the Granger's dojo and two men rushes out to do their job. The cold air that hits him makes Kai shiver and he immediately longs for Miguel´s warmth as unfamiliar hands starts to touch him. Tyson and the rest of the Blitzkreig boys appear at his side and they starts to talk.

"What happened?"

"He felt ill and went to the toilet. When he came back he was red as a tomato and said he needed to go to a hospital." Tyson informs the men.

"It's a severe allergy shock of some sort…" One of them murmurs. "I´ll take his blood pressure, you, prepare the stretcher."

"Is it serious?" Spencer asks in a concerned voice.

"Yeah" Is the only answer they get.

The happy atmosphere at the party is ruined and instead of dancing everybody stares at the terrible scene in front of them. They are all shocked and even scared by Kai´s condition since no one has ever seen him sweat outside the dish.

"I need your help here. On three lift him onto the stretcher. One…two…three…"

Spencer and Bryan help them to place Kai on the small bed and the men puts a yellow blanket over a pair of shaking legs. When they push the stretcher into the narrow car Kai avoids looking at his friends by closing his eyes. _Just get this over with…_ Kai prepares himself for several lonely hours at the hospital but a voice that he can't ignore crushes that plan to tiny pieces.

"I´ll go with him."

The Spaniard doesn't wait for an agreement or rejection when he quickly jumps up and takes a seat near Kai´s side._…Miguel? _Kai glances up at him and his body gets invaded by feelings such as love and surprise that drowns out his pain and panic for a moment. A steady gaze stares him down in a way that captures him like the fisher captures fish.

"I´ll call you guys later!" He tells the others as the driver shuts the door in front of them.

"What did you react to? Do you have an idea?" The man asks him while preparing a shoot.

"…." It's hard to breathe. "Eh… Strawberry cake…I think." Kai pants out.

"Are you taking any other medicine at the moment?"

Kai shakes his head. "I… have a little a-alcohol in my blood though…"

The doctor is quick to react and he starts to clean the crook of the Kai´s right arm with a cold liquid. A needle pierces his skin and adrenaline and cortisone is injected into his system.

"Tell me if it gets worse."

The ambulance starts rolling.

* * *

**The **ambulance reaches the hospital after a while of struggling and Kai is transported on a white bed through the corridor. More doctors accompany him but the only face he cares to look at is Miguel´s. The Spaniard's expression scares him more than his breathing problem does. Their eyes meet and his heart skips a beat. Miguel looks scared, he _never_ looks scared but his eyes tell him everything. They reaches a room where even more doctors are waiting for him

"You have to wait out side." They tell Miguel in the doorway.

"No! I…" He starts to complain.

"You'll only be in the way----"

"Dr. Andersson, hurry!"

Miguel slips into the room when no one is looking and sits down on an empty chair in the corner. Kai´s eyes follow one of the nurses as she approaches him with a small knife. The girl cuts his shirt open so his pale chest is exposed to the world. His otherwise white body has broken out in a rash and it's itching like hell. Kai closes his eyes since the embarrassment of Miguel seeing him in this state is too much for him. He can't lie and say he never imagines the two of them without clothes together but not in this way, not like this. The nurse puts on several stickers on his chest, which rates his heartbeat and blood pressure.

"Give him some more adrenaline…" The main doctor tells the others after a quick look at the beeping screen.

"Yes sir!"

"How are you feeling?"

"It's getting better."

The medicine he got on the way here starts to work and the swelling in his throat is getting better slowly. There's no need to panic anymore since the doctors got the situation under control hopefully and Kai tries to relax his tense body.

"Everything will be alright." The doctor smiles. "Do you have an ID on you?"

Kai nods towards his discarded jacket that's lying in a paperbag and a nurse picks it up in silence. The woman has been looking at him for a while now and the intensity in her stare grows as she checks his card.

"Hiwatari Kai? As _the_ Hiwatari Kai?"

* * *

**When **Kai´s heartbeat got back to normal and the blush in his face faded away he got transferred to another room to rest. It's a small white room with only one bed, a TV and a large window with a view over the yard. Kai is still connected to the machine that rates his heartbeat and blood pressure and the needle in the crook of his arm is in the way when he tries to move.

"I want you to stay for some hours so we can keep an eye on you. These kinds of attacks are dangerous so there's a chance that you'll get worse again." His doctor tells him in a stern voice.

"How long?" Is Kai´s only question. He want's to get out of here quickly.

"I can't say but you'll have to stay the night."

"Push this red button and a nurse will arrive, ok?"

The doctor senses Kai´s irritation and excuses himself. Kai looks at the clock on the wall and notices that it's already late and dark outside. A knock on the door makes the Russian sigh but a blush grows when he sees the face of his late visitor. Miguel gives him a weak, tired smile as he sits down on the chair next to him. The event seems to have tired the Spaniard a great deal too and Kai is stuck by guilt.

"Miguel, you can leave. They'll keep me here for ages."

"I won't leave." Miguel tells him in a way that makes him unable to protest. "Are you cold? You're shaking."

It's true; both his hands and legs are still shaking slightly from the shock but he isn't cold at all. Sweat is forming on his back and it makes his borrowed hospital clothes get glued to his skin in a very uncomfortable manner. It's cold sweat probably from stress and the panic he felt before.

"It's the adrenaline and…I'm tired." Kai answers as he leans back into his big pillow.

"Then get some sleep."

Kai is grateful over Miguel´s thoughtfulness but he won't be able to sleep when he's there so close to him. The man's mere presence makes his heart beat strangely and he can't fully relax with eyes regarding him with concern and care. His whole body starts to tickle when he recalls how Miguell held him some hours ago and he never thought that the man would jump into the ambulance with him like that, it made him really happy. No one has really cared like that before, his teams and friend do care but not as openly as Miguel probably does. Red eyes looks at Miguel´s face when he recalls something else.

"Why did you say that you fake smiles?" Kai asks boldly. He feels that it's right to do so since Miguel has seen this disgraceful side of him and Kai wants to know something personal about the other too.

"…"A deep sigh emerges from his lips. "You caught that didn't you? I smile because I don't want to let anyone down."

"…Hn?"

The pale blader never thought Miguel would open up like that without complaining but he talks about himself as if it's nothing. It makes him feel strangely happy but knowing that what Miguel is talking about bothers him makes Kai a little more down to earth again.

"If I don't smile Mathilda will get worried…." He starts to explain. "I feel that I _have_ to smile to please everyone. If I don't smile they'll read me like a book and see that I'm not that nice and outgoing as I seem."

Miguel seems to be suffering from bad self-confidence and is thinking too much about what others think of him. It can also be that his leader role made him act like a mother for the team and now when he wants to distance himself a little he's worried about their reactions. A deep silence enters the room as Kai thinks it through and tries to find a good answer.

"Is that a bad thing? That they see the real you."

Miguel flinches by the reply, as if he didn't expect it, and turns his beautiful eyes to the hospital patient with a lost expression on his face. Kai is taken back by his expression and is quick to understand that the man hasn't thought about it. Another fact about Miguel seems to be that he cares about others more than about himself.

"You don't have to smile around me, just so you know."

It's now Miguel´s turn to look at him with wide eyes for once and a small blush colour his cheeks red. He turns away as if he can't stand Kai´s red eyes watching him and the room gets silent. The only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock and the beeping that measures Kai´s pulse. Miguel touches his knees before he looks up with gathered courage.

"Kai, to be honest… I didn't go to that party to please Tyson _or_ Mathilda. I used it as an excuse… to see you."

The beeping sound in the room beeps higher and more frequently for a couple of seconds but Kai´s face stays emotionless as he tries to grasp what Miguel just said. He finds himself at a loss of words and is happy that Miguel didn't question him because he wouldn't be able to answer without stuttering. _Miguel attended the party for the same reason as I did?_ He doesn't dare to believe his own thoughts.

"I love you." Miguel confesses.

The beeping becomes a _lot_ louder.

"I have always liked you and seeing you lying on the floor gasping for air made me realise that I can't keep these feelings to myself any longer. I had to accept the part of me liking you and…Oh _fuck_, I was so scared, I didn't want to lose you."

Kai is speechless and can't believe what he's hearing. It's like the sound of Miguel´s words fades when they leave his lips and he finds himself staring at the other man's mouth. Those lips that are a shade paler than the rest of his tanned skin looks so tempting and delicious. Kai, who has never been good with emotional stuff, doesn't know what to say so he decides to act in stead.

"…Come here."

Kai reaches out for Miguel in a very vulnerable way that creates a new hope burn in the Spaniard's eyes. He leans in closer and Kai embraces him with one arm to bring him even closer to himself.

"K-Kai?" A nervous stutter emerges from Miguel´s lips.

But a pair of warm lips soon silences him. The skin on skin contact sends electricity down his spine and Kai wont let him regain his senses any time soon because he uses Miguel´s shock to pull him closer, so the Spaniard almost falls on top of him. The frequent beeping gets louder and quicker when the Russian realises that Miguel truly loves him; he returns the kiss passionately. _This must be heaven…_Their noses touch as they gasps for air before digging in again. It's now that Kai finds himself too exhausted to fight for dominance but he doesn't complain when his love takes control and leaves him breathless. A warm tongue enters his cavern and it explores its new territory quite slowly, full of passion and care. Breaking the kiss with a drawn out caress Miguel stays there leaning over Kai in a very possessive yet gentle way. The closeness is maddening and the machine rating his heart tells the world just how thrilled he is. A dark blush colours his skin red.

"Damn noise, can't I just unplug it?" Kai complains with a deep pant.

"I like…the sound of it." Miguel teases him with a grin, still staying close to him.

Kai never thought that this event would end up with something good. Instead of being embarrassed in front of everyone Miguel stepped up and confessed so bad luck can change. Being allergic to strawberries is a major disaster for Kai since it's one of his favourite sweets but he has found a great replacement. Miguel´s kisses are way sweeter than the taste of cherries so he's content…for the moment.

* * *

**AN; so what do you think? Please R&R**


End file.
